Abenddämmerung
by Arlessiar
Summary: Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg denkt der König von Gondor am Vorabend einer Schlacht über sich und seine Motivationen, in den Kampf zu ziehen, nach. VignetteAragorns POV Diese Story ist Alex gewidmet! Für Reviews bin ich immer dankbar!


Disclaimer: Ich bin so frei und nutze Tolkiens Figuren für eine absolut nicht-kommerzielle Kurzgeschichte

A/N: Dies ist eine Vignette über Aragorn und seine Gedanken, kurz bevor er Minas Tirith verlässt, um ein weiteres Mal eine Schlacht zu schlagen, wie es in der Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg ja des öfteren noch nötig war. Die Idee kam mir eines Abends, also habe ich mich einfach hingesetzt und das Ding getippt. Aragorns POV. Vielleicht ein bisschen lang und Dialog ist auch etwas drin, aber alles in allem ist es wohl eine Vignette. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ein Review ist immer willkommen! 

Ach ja: Diese Geschichte ist Alex gewidmet, als Dankeschön! Leute, lest Alex' Kurzgeschichten, es lohnt sich!

Aduial (Abenddämmerung)

Manchmal, abends, stehe ich auf den Zinnen, und mein Blick fällt hinab auf das große Land, das sich vor der Stadt ausbreitet. Ich genieße ich die Ruhe und Einsamkeit und lasse meine Gedanken schweifen in die Vergangenheit und in die Zukunft. In diesen Momenten bin ich kein König, kein Krieger, kein Anführer. Niemand braucht meinen Rat, meine Entscheidungen, oder meine Unterschrift. In diesen Momenten bin ich nur allein mit mir.

Die Trompeten ertönen. Ihr Klang ist silbrig und hell, und er stimmt mich froh, obwohl es genug Gründe gibt, schwere Gedanken zu hegen. Und doch liebe ich diese Zeit des Tages und den Klang der Trompeten, und sie lassen mich an das große Glück denken, das über mein Leben gekommen ist, und das nur zu schnell und zu beständig wieder gestört werden wird.

Wie oft habe ich das Lied der Trompeten lediglich in meinem Denken und Sinnen vernommen, als ich noch nicht hier sein konnte und mein Herz doch so sehr danach verlangte? Ich vermag es nicht zu sagen, aber ein jedes Mal, wenn ich hier oben in der Veste stehe, meinen Blick schweifen lasse über das Land und wahrhaftig den Klang der Trompeten höre, dann fühle ich in meinem Herzen erneut Dankbarkeit, dass die Götter es mir gestattet haben, mein Schicksal zu erfüllen.

Nun erklingt auch das allabendliche Glockengeläut. Die Stadt richtet sich zur Nacht, die Tore werden geschlossen, Lichter flammen auf in den Straßen und Häusern. Die Tage werden kürzer, und in der Abenddämmerung dieser Herbstnacht kriecht bereits Nebel umher in den Gassen und Straßen, und die Felder und Ebenen des Pelennor und weit darüber hinaus liegende Lande und Auen werden ebenfalls von der aufsteigenden Feuchtigkeit eingehüllt. Der große Strom ist kaum mehr zu sehen in der beginnenden Dunkelheit. Lediglich die Lichter der Stadt und der Gehöfte bieten dem Auge Anhaltspunkte und verschwimmen im Dunst.

Gibt es eine  größere Gnade, als diesem Augenblick beiwohnen zu dürfen, in dem sich die Welt fast feierlich zur Ruhe legt? Ich will es genießen, nur zu bald muss ich mich wieder mit meinem ganzen Sein auf eine Realität konzentrieren, die hart und unerbittlich ist und meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit erfordert.

Das Banner wird eingeholt. Ich kann es nicht verhindern, Stolz durchflutet mich, während der schwere schwarze Stoff mit den weißen Stickereien für die Nacht vom Turm heruntergezogen wird. Morgen früh wird das Banner wieder hochgezogen werden, mit dem ersten Licht des Tages und dem erneuten Klang der Trompeten, und in der Morgensonne wird der weiße Baum wieder leuchten und die Sterne und die Krone werden beschützend über ihm stehen.

Doch ich werde den Anblick dieses Mal nicht genießen können. Wenn morgen früh die Stadt erwacht, wird mein Herz schwer sein und meine Gedanken werden gerichtet sein auf Dinge, die nicht vereinbar sind mit der Fröhlichkeit des jungen Morgens. Ich werde die Krone sein müssen, die beschützt.

Doch jetzt wird es Nacht. Noch kann ich die schweren Gedanken eine Weile von mir schieben. 

Hier oben in der Veste ist die Luft klar, kein Nebel trübt sie in dieser Höhe. Doch es ist kalt. Ich fröstele leicht und ziehe meinen Mantel enger um mich. Gleichzeitig muss ich innerlich lachen. Ich habe schon viel kältere Nächte unter freiem Himmel verbracht, Nächte in Schnee und Regen, mit weitaus geringerer Kleidung als einem samtenen Mantel. Nächte, in denen der Sonnenaufgang ungewiss und banger zu erwarten war, als es der morgige jetzt ist. Haben mich die Jahre in relativer Sicherheit und in dem Luxus, der mit meinem Status verbunden ist, bereits verwöhnt? Oder werde ich allmählich alt? Ich schäme mich fast dafür zu frieren, und bin dennoch dankbar für meine warme Kleidung. Zum Glück ist keiner der Höflinge hier. Sie wären bereits unterwegs, um mir Decken zu bringen, und diese Aufmerksamkeit wäre unerträglich für mich. Ich kann für mich selber sorgen. 

Ich seufze. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren fällt es mir noch manchmal schwer, mein jetziges Leben mit meinem Früheren zu vereinbaren, in dem ich selbst für mich und mein Überleben verantwortlich war, obwohl ich es keinesfalls bereue, dass die Dinge so gekommen sind, wie sie sind. Ich habe alles, was ich mir je erträumt habe, und mein früheres Leben war oft schwer.  Das Jetzt war mein Wunsch und mein Streben. Es war mein Schicksal. Alles bis dahin war... mein Heimweg.

Ein Geräusch hinter mir lässt mich aufhorchen. Bislang war nur das sanfte Plätschern des Springbrunnens zu hören gewesen, der Wind, gelegentlich ein Klappern der Schwerter der Turmwache und in der Ferne der Klang der Menschen, die alles in der Veste für die Nacht vorbereiten. Doch jetzt höre ich ruhige und gemächliche Schritte, und Stoff, der auf den weißen Marmorfliesen entlang streift. Es ist niemand aus dem Hofstaat. Für gewöhnlich lässt man mir hier draußen meine Ruhe. Erst morgen gehöre ich wieder meinen Beratern und Soldaten. Zudem hätte kein Hofbediensteter einen so leisen und leichten Schritt. Ich weiß, wer es ist und drehe mich um. Undómiel steht vor mir, wunderschön wie am Tag unserer ersten Begegnung. Sie trägt ein dunkles Kleid und einen warmen Mantel, ihre Haare sind zu langen Flechten verwoben, und ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände sind weißer als der Mond, der allmählich am Himmel aufgeht. Wie ich sie liebe, diese Frau, die seit vielen Jahren die Königin an meiner Seite ist! Ihr ernster Blick fixiert mich, und ich kann ihm nicht entgehen. Sie sieht mir direkt in meine Gedanken. Wie immer weiß sie ohne Worte, was in mir vorgeht und mich beschäftigt, ich brauche nichts zu erklären. „Û-gosto melethron*!" flüstert sie mir zu mit ihrer weichen Stimme und ihre Hand greift nach der Meinen. Sie weiß genau, dass ich mich davor fürchte, morgen aufzubrechen in einen weiteren Kampf mit ungewissen Ausgang, aber nicht, weil ich den Kampf scheue. Dafür habe ich zu viele Kriege und Gemetzel erlebt. Vielmehr fürchte ich, sie wieder allein lassen zu müssen und mich in Gefahr zu begeben, nie wieder zu ihr heimzukehren. Gerade jetzt, wo sie wieder ein Kind erwartet, fällt es mir unendlich schwer, ja, widerstrebt es mir, sie hier im Ungewissen zurücklassen zu müssen. 

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, in dem ich genau ihre Züge studiere, die keine Regung zeigen außer Mitgefühl und Sorge um mein Wohl, die ich gar nicht verdiene, sage ich zu ihr: „Die letzte Nacht, Geliebte. Wieder einmal." Sie lächelt sanft und drückt meine Hand, und sieht mir tief in die Augen. „Die letzte Nacht, ja." erwidert sie. „Morgen früh wird Elessar hinausziehen, um das zu sichern, was Ihm lieb ist, sein Königreich und auch seine Königin darin. Aber vor allem kämpft er für das Land selbst, das Ihm so viel bedeutet, und für das Leben darin, über das er weise herrscht. Und in der Gefahr wird er wissen, dass seine Königin in Gedanken über ihn wachen wird, bis zur Nacht seiner Rückkehr. Sie wartet auf ihn und fürchtet nicht die Einsamkeit, denn sie weiß, wofür er kämpft, und dass er zurückkehrt zu ihr. Dafür braucht sie nur eines." Ich blicke in ihre Augen, die verzaubernd funkeln, und sie fährt fort: „Heute Nacht, Estel, heute nacht werdet Ihr nur mein König sein. Und vergesst all eure Sorgen, wenn Undómiel bei Euch ist."

Ihre Worte lassen mich leicht erzittern, und ich hebe ihre Hand und küsse sie, mich zum wiederholten Male fragend, womit ich jemanden wie sie nur verdient habe. Sie lächelt noch immer, und ich streiche ihr sanft über die Wange und dann leicht über die bereits sichtbare Wölbung unter ihrem Kleid, wo unter ihrem Herzen ein neues Leben entsteht. „Ich werde jetzt unseren Sohn zu Bett bringen. Er ist Euch so ähnlich, nur schwer ist sein Gemüt zur Ruhe zu bringen." sagt sie dann zu mir. „Gebt Eldarion einen Kuss von seinem Vater." antworte ich ihr, liebevoll an meinen Sohn denkend, und sie nickt. „Kommt rasch, nîn aran*!" sagt Arwen noch zu mir, dann wendet sie sich um und geht. In Höhe des Rasens am Brunnen höre ich, wie sie beginnt zu singen, ein altes elbisches Lied, ich erkenne es sofort. Das erste Mal hat sie es am letzten Abend, den wir zusammen in Lorien verbrachten, gesungen, nach dem schicksalhaften Tag auf dem Cerin Amroth. Arwens zauberhafter Gesang füllt die Abendluft, und ich denke an sie und mich, an Liebe und Trauer, Abschiedsschmerz und Freude auf das Wiedersehen. Ich lausche der Melodie, bis nichts mehr zu hören ist, dann wende ich mich wieder dem Wall zu. 

Mittlerweile hat sich die Dunkelheit endgültig über die Welt gesenkt. Mein Blick gleitet fort über die Stadt und das Land und verliert sich im dunklen Horizont. 

Irgendwo dort draußen werde ich morgen in Kämpfe verwickelt werden. Anduril wird funkeln, und ich werde versuchen am Leben zu bleiben inmitten von grausamen Schreien und unendlicher Wut. Doch ich weiß, wofür. Gondor. 

Ich liebe dieses Land. Es liegt mir im Blut. Gondor hat alles für mich gegeben, und ich werde alles für Gondor geben. Und genau aus diesem Grund werde ich auch morgen wieder mein Schwert ergreifen, mein Pferd an den Zügeln nehmen und dafür sorgen, dass meine Heimat mit ihren Menschen und ihren Grenzen sicher bleibt. 

Doch zuvor bleibt mir noch eine Nacht in Sicherheit und Frieden. Kein quälender Gedanke soll diese Nacht mehr berühren. Ich will sie meiner geliebten Gemahlin widmen, die mehr als irgend jemand auf dieser Welt weiß, wofür ich in den Kampf ziehe, und die bereitwillig aus Liebe zu mir in Angst und Sorge zurückbleibt. 

Ein letzter Blick von mir gleitet noch einmal hinaus in die Ferne, dann wende ich mich um. In der klaren Luft ist der weiße Turm selbst im Dunkeln noch deutlich zu erkennen, wie er hoch in den Himmel ragt. Ich schlage meinen Mantel zurück und gehe schnellen Schrittes über den Hofplatz. Der König zieht sich zurück. 

Ende

-------------------------------------------------

* Û-gosto melethron = Habt keine Angst, Geliebter

  nîn aran = mein König


End file.
